Soku
Soku (側, ''Soukuo'') or otherwise known as Scrubber Soku (側水仕事, Fukisouji no Soku[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?''']), is currently a marine captain that is working under Baba Yaga’s command and originally was a member of the Baba Yaga Pirates. He was considered an officer among the armada and was feared because of it. Little is still known about Soku know body knows where he came from, who he really is or anything. Originally as stated by Baba Yaga is that Soku was a master thief and after stealing from his victims, he would “scrub” their brains so as to not to remember what had happened to said person. Soku had broken into countless homes and stole everything from money to even clothing. Then along the way he had met Baba Yaga and seemed to have taken a great liking to her, so from this he had joined up with the Baba Yaga pirates. Throughout the sea he had gamed fame and whenever Baba Yaga had teamed up with the Big Mom pirates, Baba Yaga had used Soku for his special ability. Later in the Baba Yaga Returns arc, it was revealed that Soku was sent to the Big Mom pirates and scrubbed the memories of the crew, trying to get them betray Charlotte herself. Giving him a bounty of 89,000,000 for such crimes as. His strong of robberies and stealing from several towns and cities, scrubbing away their own memories and being on his merry way. Soku stocking several of the female members of the marines, such as Hina and Tashigi. Breaking into a vice-admirals meeting and thus telling Baba Yaga about what was discussed in the meeting. His most famous crime was stocking and following several marine officers around, however after he had joined the marines as Baba Yaga’s subroutine. Appearance When first introduced Soku appeared semi-transparent while shifting in and out of visibility, due to an unknown ability yet. His figure resembles that of a long black tube. While it is unknown if Soku has a "body", it is shown that he has legs and feet with the capability of leaving footprints as he walks. An ominous expressionless mask with purple highlights is plastered on his "head" of sorts, and while there is a "mouth" painted on the mask. Personality Little is still very little known about Soku, but whenever he was first introduced. He appeared to be extremely shy and almost anti-social, whenever Smoker had come to see Baba Yaga. Soku seemed to have been afraid of the man and commenting at who was he scaried cat in the back there. Soku has been known to be soft spoken and most of the times he leaves out painful sighs and moans to people around him. But he had been heard a few times, the only real time he was heard talking was whenever he was reporting back to Baba Yaha. Whenever he did so, he had spoken in almost a whisper like depressing tone. But Soku tends to be very sneaky, he seems to have almost a bit of a stalker in him. It is either believed this is from Baba Yaga's orders or out of his own will, but he had shown to follow most of the marine officers. But some had caught the attentions of him, so as such he has to scrub the memories of his presence away from said officer. Soku tends to be of a passive man, doesn't seem to enjoy fighting and just does as order from Baba Yaga. Rather a few odd habits as to what Soku had revealed is that he seems to have a thing for panties and boxers. On a few occasions he had been seen stretching out a pair of panties or boxers, even once eating said garment. Like many characters, Soku has his own signature laugh which went as "Haehaehaehaehaehae" after his own devil fruit of course. As commented on by Tashigi and Smoker both, is that they don't seem to trust any lot that hand out with Baba Yaga and they seem to have a strange feeling around Soku whenever they are around him. Relationships Baba Yaga Pirates Among the Baba Yaga pirates Soku seemed to have been extremely shy and anti-social to all of the crew, so as such he tended to leave everyone alone. He also seemed to have been highly respected regardless of his own traits and hiding from mostly everyone. But the crew members had seemed to have always forget about these things and listened to the orders given by Soku. Baba Yaga Baba Yaga always thinks of her crew members as her own children and babies, she addresses Soku as "Soku-bebi" meaning Soku baby. Baba seems to have a great love for him and Soku a great loyalty to Baba Yaga. Now as marines, Baba Yaga has great goals for his kids and uses them to their best of their abilities. Soku is often used as Baba's eyes and eats around the bases and such, due his secret ability. Soku also is able to spy on whomever Baba tells him to, other than this Baba does tell Soku to scrub the minds of any marine officers that seems to get nosy about her business. So it is very easy to say that they have a close relationship, regardless of Soku's shyness and being anti-social. Baba has been revealed as the only character that Soku seems to really open up to and is able to speak with her without any fears. Babi Soku and Babi seem to have a different kind of relationship unlike the two have with Baba Yaga. To begin that Babi thinking that he is super cool and strong, his own arrogance's gets the best of him. So during their fight with ___, Babi had told Soku to stay on the sidelines, while he would take care of the clown. Soku did as instructed and stayed, but it was revealed that most of the times in battle. Babi will tend to forget about Soku being there and the two may seem to be partners, but they seem to be on the edge. So whenever forced to work together, the two do their own thing and gets it done. But they both share a great deal of love and loyalty to Baba Yaga. They wish to please her and work their butts off to do so. Marines Among the Marines, since he is working under Baba Yaha. Soku seems to be trusting by the other marines below him and who else shares his rank. However being that he is shy and anti-social, there is still some wonder about him. Many of the officers seem to be creepied out by this man, because he seems to poop out of nowhere and always is watching. Other than this, the true relationship between him and the marines as a whole are still unknown. Captain Hina On a few occasions Soku had followed Hina around and had stalker, but most of the times that Hina seems to forget about these events. Because Soku had "scrubbed" her brain and doesn't remember such events, but aside from this. As a captain and Soku being on the same rank, she is highly respectful to Soku and seems that Soku had respect for her. But since he is shy and tends to hide away from her, they don't seem to have anymore interactions as of late. Vice-Admiral Smoker Not trusting any of Baba Yaga's own subordinates or even Baba Yaha herself, from the very start Smoker had never trusted Baba Yaga. So this does reflect in the relationship between Soku and Smoker, not trusting of the scaried cat. Smoker first took real notice of Soku whenever he had gone to meet with Baba Yaga for a matter. He commented on who was the guy in the cloak and mask, but later coming to find out that Smoker didn't seemed to impressed by the man. Whenever Soku had his real interaction with Smoker, was whenever the two had encountered each other in one of the hallways. Pooping out of nowhere and spooking Smoker for a moment, he told several officers that Baba Yaga and her bunch aren't nothing but trouble. Lastly Soku had shown to have a great fear of Smoker, even refusing an order from baba herself to follow him around. Abilities and Powers As a marine captain, Soku holds the sixth highest rank in the Marine. So he has authority over the marines ranked below him, so as such he is able to order the lower ranked marines around. If no other higher ranking officer is present, back in days as a pirate he was an officer of the Baba Yaga pirates. He had command over the hundreds of pirates that were members of the crew, also as what is believed for him being the second mate. He was highly ranked on the Baba Yaga pirate's latter, now a days little is still known able his true skills or powers. But he whenever he first started out he was a master thief and with his devil fruit powers, got off scot-free due to the fact that the victims forget. So it can be assumed that Soku is highly skilled due to the fact that he managed to become a marine captain and was a master thief. He had shown to have almost superhuman senses and stealth, he is able to hide his presences from even the likes of admiral Aokiji and even from other officers. As a sneaky man, Soku is used to spying and gathering info on others, if he got found out he would scrub the minds of his victims so they wouldn't remember. Aside from these abilities, little is still known about his fighting abilities, due to the fact that he is a passive man. Equipment The '''Kakurenbo (隠れん坊, Literally Meaning "Hide and Seek") is the cloak that Soku wears on his body, this cloak is an experimental weapon that was developed by Dr. Vegapunk. This cloak was designed for the user to blend into the environment and place, in other words a camouflage cloak that allows the user to be like a chameleon to blend in with the background. This is why that Soku is able to turn "invisible" to his opponents, but really he is blending into the back ground. However since this item is still in development, Soku seems to have the only one and it also seems if Soku comes into contact with either a magnetic field or a massive collection of electric machines. This first was seen with whenever Soku had sneaked into Vegapunks lab and he was found out whenever he had passed by a massive collection of computers in the lab. Body Modifications Little is still known about his modifications, but underneath his cloak he was seen to have his left arm replaced by machinery. Other than this he had shown to shoot out needles from his mouth and release a strange gas from his mouth as well. Devil Fruit Main Article- Hae Hae no Mi Soku had eaten a Paramecia type Devil Fruit in which he is able to reach his hands into the heads of others and literally brainwash them. Other what he addresses as "scrubbing" his victims brains. From this he will "scrub" away all of the memories of the victim, making them clueless and almost like a newborn baby. Baba Yaga explains that this power she has Soku use these powers on the other marines that start to get nosy about her business. She has Soku scrub away the memories of the day or past events, this scrubbing away can erase all of the memories. From failure to everything else in between thus Soku is able to have his victim start over with them or such, starting a whole new relationship. Often this fruit has been called a "second chance" fruit, due to the powers of allowing the user to forget the past if the memories are scrubbed away. Haki It is still unclear if Soku is able to use haki, during the arc he was easily able to withstand the blast of Haoshoku haki that ____ had released during their own fight. Also it was believed that he would knock out his opponents with haki, before he would "scrub" their brains just as a bit of an insurance policy. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Antagonists Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Marine Category:Former Pirate Category:Male Category:Marine Captain Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Stealth Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Cyborg